Shadow The Protecting Hedgehog
by Roxymoonlight
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog saves me and protects me from an evil both of us don't know. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My name is Roxanna but most people just call me Roxy for short, i'm a hedgehog, and i'm going to tell you about how I meet shadow the hedgehog. It started as a normal day I was hang with my mates at the cafe.

"where do you guys want to go next?" andrea asked

"I donno? What do you two want to do?" Danyel asked Yeliz and Roxy

"go park?" Yeliz said

Roxy looked up and nodded. They made there way over every time Roxy went over to the park she felt that she was being watch but she went along with it anyway. They sat down on the brick wall that lets you see all over the park then sonic came running out of the trees and stopped and then Amy ran out calling him.

"Amy please just go away!" he shouted then he ran off.

Amy fell to the ground and started to cry. Danyel and Andrea jumped down and started to walk over to her. I looked at Yeliz then we jumped down.

"she should just get over him! All shes going to do is follow him!" Danyel she to Andrea.

"you two stop!" Yeliz said running up to them.

They walked passed Yeliz then Roxy ran infrount of Amy.

"Roxy move!" Andrea said

"no, theres no point on picking on people is there!" Roxy said back lots of different people dont like seeing Amy be bullyed like the red Echidna.

"hey whats goin on over here?" he asked.

"whatever lets go Andrea," Danyel said as they walked off.

"It's nothing Knuckles" Amy said "thanks!"

" no problem" Roxy said putting her hand up to help Amy

"who are you?" knuckles said " I haven't seen you guyes before,"

"'m Yeliz" Yeliz said

I blinked about five times before tellin ghtem my name.

"I'm Roxy" I said

"nice to meet you, i'm knuckles if you havent seen me before"

"we've seen you." Yeliz said.

Not the best thing to say. I looked at Yeliz. "i think we should go now."

"nice to meeting you guys" Yeliz said

Amy and Knuckles waved at us as we walked away.

Me and Yeliz talked about how Andrea and Danyel were being mean to Amy and when we got to where Yeliz lived.

"see you later yeliz." I said

"bye."

I turned around and started to walk home I was still thinking about Danyel and Andrea and I looked back and then infrount then I bumped into someone and feel over.

"watch it1" he said in a dark tone

"well it's not my falt that you were in my way, hey!" I said back "who are you?"

"i'm shadow, shadow the hedgehog." shadow said

I dont remember see him before. He game me a wicked smile. Was he reading my mind?

"i'm sorry. I'll just go now." I said

I was trying not to let my fear show. I got up and started on my way when shadow grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"what?"

"you fear me." shadow said

I looked at him then at the floor. "you read my mind?"

"you didnt hide it well." he laughted

I got my arm free and started on my way home, I looked behide me he was still standing there smiling. When I got home I went to my room and called Yeliz on my phone and stand on my window leach with my window open. We talked about shadow after I got in my pj and went to bed leaving my window open.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Promise

I got up the next morning still thinking about Shadow. I looked out my window and I saw something move in the trees,

"okay I think im going crazy now." I said to my self.

I got dressed and headed down stairs my mum was making toast for my little sister but I just grabbed a apple and pick my school bag up and ran out the door before my mum could say anything. I looked at the trees and I thourght I saw a shadow watching me but it was a rabbit hoping along.

At school, I was talking to Yeliz about shadow and how I could stop thinking about him and how I kept thining he was watching me. Last lesson at school was study all. I looked at Yeliz.

"what's 75% of 1430?" I asked

"don't now, I thinks it's 976, I have no idea sorry," Yeliz said

"thanks anyway." my vosie normal volume then out of nowhere my teacher wacked me on the back of my head

"awww!" I wishper

"shhhhh!" he said then walked away.

About 5 mintents after the bell went.

"i'll see you out side mine at 4," I said

"yeah, see you then." Yeliz said walking the other way.

The walk took long because I was thinking about 'HIM' and where he might be when I got home it was coming up to 4 so I ran upstairs and changed into a shirt and my favourite top and brushed my hair then the door bell went off, I ran down and opened it it was yeliz I grabbed my phone and headphones the closed the door and we walked over to the park. We knew that the park was always emptey on a Monday. He hoped up on the walk and I got that funny feeling but this time it felt like I was really being watched, I sat closer to Yeliz.

"i think theres someone watching us!" I whiperd to her.

"it's just you theres no one here but us," she said back.

We talked about school work and up coming projects then I heard a noise come from behide a tree and I jump, falling off the wall and hitting my head on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head then yeliz hoped down.

"you okay, I think we should head back now!" she said putting her hand out.

"yeah, thanks yeliz," I said getting up.

We were walking down the path when a figher came into view it got closer then I saw who it was it was Shadow, we carryed on walking then he went to pass us smiling.

"what do you want, shadow?" I said almost blushing

"i need to talk to you alone," he said.

"okay go on ahead yeliz i'll catch up,"

she walked on then looked behide "watch out Roxy!" she shouted back.

I looked at Shadow and he was still smiling

"what?"

" I …. I, never mind just look out!" he said looking at the floor

"okay? Bye" I turned around and started to walk away then he grabbed my arm.

"promes me you'll look out," he said not having a smile on his face. For some reason I had to promise he.

"i promise,"

he let go of my hand then walked off, I ran over to yeliz and she had one eye brow rasted.

"what was that?" she said elbowing me gentey.

"nothing," I blushed.

"your blushing," she said as we walked on.

"no im not!"

"anyway, this is my road see you later," yeliz said running off.

"bye," I yelled for some reason I felt good. I put my music on and walked home humming to me against the world, my favourite song and it remided me of Shadow. When I got home it was way passed dark I closed the door quietly then tip toe to my room and closer my door then layed on my bed looking out the window and I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - A New Friend

I was walking down a long road then a person came into view I ran up to the person. It was shadow, I ran I frount.

"shadow?"

no answer, it was like he could hear me, then he started to cry. Then suddenly I started to fall, and I woke up and the fall of my bedroom.

"It was a dream and I was glad it was." I said to myself.

I got up and dressed and today I'm wearing my top that my yellow emeralds in then headed to school, today I was late and that was not a facted my mum being ill I had to feed my little sister lana, and myself and the fact that my clock didnt go off was poo.

"I swear that thing is broken or something" I mutter to myself walking down the road.

When I got to class miss was tell the class about then new studen. I layed my head down on the table and the new kid walked in, then everone at the same time said "sonic" and that court my attention I looked up and turned around and looked at him and he looked back at me.

"sonic, you can sit... next to Roxanna,"

and at that moment I slambed my head on the table. He sat down and looked at me confussed, I looked at him.

"what?" I asked

"do you not like me or something?" he said

"no, it's just..." I had to think about that "i'm not have a good morning," I laughted

"well, I hope you get better luck" she said smiling.

We both laughted, the rest of the day turned out good I showed sonic and with some around the school with just a cuple 'fan girls' following us. At the end of the day sonic had already left and yeliz walked up to me.

"whats he like?"

"who?" I asked

"sonic," she said as if I should have know

"yeah, hes a great friend, but Danyel and Andrea gave me a look at lunch, anyway he's great yep," I said starting to walk.

"see you." yeliz said running off.

"bye" I sighed. I start walking home. When I got home I got a text from Yeliz asking to meet. I meet up with her after I on the walking back and I heard a nosie but I walked on.

It was wednesday, and I do not like wednesday, but today I decide that I would take my emeralds with me to school. And I headed to school and I bumped into sonic on the way.

"hey, Roxy," he said slowing down.

"hey"

we walked the for a bit then he stopped.

"whats the matter?"

"know that emeralds you had yeturday, have you got it with you now, because it looks like something i've been looking for"

"yeah," I said grabbing it out my bag.

"where did you get that?" he asked now walking again.

"i founded a the beach about 2 years ago why?"

"theres something called a chaos emeralds, have you head of them? Anyway I think thats one!" he said with a smile.

"yeah I have head of them." I stopped and sonic walked back a little so he was next to me.

"how about we take a little detour," he said pulling me on his back and ran off. We stopped at the side of a cliff and I hoped off.

"wow, it just there arer now words"

we talked for a long time and it was coming up to lunch. We got up I was still looking out at seas and sonic heard a nosie come from the bush then someone walked out.

"Shadow," sonic said in panic

"Shadow what are you doing here," sonic said walked forward

but shadow didnt look at sonic but he was looking at me.

"Roxy,"

"what," I said snappign out my day dream and turning around.

"SHADOW?" I Said in a loud vosie

"how do you know him?" sonic said walking up to me.

"she bumped into me the other day, and I need to talk to you," he said walking fround.

Sonic said nothing, then stopped shadow were he was.

"your not getting closer.!" he said

"why done we settle this out... with a fight!" Shadow said looking at sonic then hit him so he went flying.

I watched them fight I didnt like to watch people fight I tried to stopped them, but they didn't listen to me then I got mad.

"STOP YOU TWO!" I yelled my eyes started to glow and my hiar started t fly around they both stopped and looked at me with shock.

"Roxy?" sonic said backing up a little.

Shadow walked towards me and put him hand onto my shoulder. "carm down,"

I looked at him then fell into his arm. He helped me up.

"your being follow!" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4 - whats happening?

"SHADOW?" I Said in a loud vosie

"how do you know him?" sonic said walking up to me.

"she bumped into me the other day, and I need to talk to you," he said walking fround.

Sonic said nothing, then stopped shadow were he was.

"your not getting closer.!" he said

"why don't we settle this out... with a fight!" Shadow said looking at sonic then hit him so he went flying.

I watched them fight I didnt like to watch people fight I tried to stopped them, but they didn't listen to me then I got mad.

"STOP YOU TWO!" I yelled my eyes started to glow and my hair started to fly around they both stopped and looked at me with shock.

"Roxy?" sonic said backing up a little.

Shadow walked towards me and put him hand onto my shoulder. "carm down,"

I looked at him then fell into his arm. He helped me up.

"your being follow!" he whispered in my ear. I looked at him.

"what?"

"he's watching you now, and no it's not sonic," he said

sonic walked forward. "what just happened?"

"like us she can use the chaos emeralds," shadow said holding me up. "do you feel dizey?"

"no, not really,"

"shes well you could say connected to them, so she can shens them but shes coming of age were her powers are coming out," shadow said looking at sonic.

Then sonics phone went off.

"hello?"

"hey, sonic it's Tails Eggmans showed up again he's in town!" Tails said

"sonic whats up?" shadow said walking forward.

"Eggman," he said running off.

Shadow and I walked about to the main road.

"are you okay to walk home by your self?" shadow said stepping back.

"yeah, see you later," I said walking the other way, I looked at the floor and sighed.

I ran up to my room when I got back and sat on the bed, I walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on my face then looked up, my phone went off and I picked up.

"hello,"

"Roxy are you okay?" it was yeliz.

"yeah why?"

"you weren't at school,"

"i was out with sonic... he didnt look right so I stayed with him," I lied I did really want to tell her what happened did I?

"okay then, see you friday... I mean tomorrow, bye," she hung up and I layed on my bed thinking about what happened.

It was now thursday, I went down to the living room to see if my mum was there but she was still in bed, I got lana up and I made her breakfast. She left the house before me like normal, I sat down after getting dressed, I layed my head on the table. I looked up at the clock it was 20 pasted 8.

"no no no no, hell no im going to be late again!" I yelled running out the door grabbing my bag and ran to school. When I got to school it was 8.40 a.m I ran into first lesson and sat down luckly my teacher haden go to class before me.

"hey," I said sitting down.

"you okay?" sonic said looking at me.

"yeah, I just left late again... why is it always a thursday?" I said putting my head on the table.

At lunch, I was sitting with Yeliz and Sonic on the field.

"you look a dash pale Roxy," Yeliz said looking at me "are you okay?"

"yeah." I sighed, I wasn't fine I felt so ill I could be sick any moment.

"Roxy, you do look pale!" sonic said looking at me to.

"okay I feel a little ill thats all," I said feeling good just saying it.

"is it from yesturday?" sonic said putting his hand on my head.

"yesurday?" yeliz said

"dont worry," I said hoping she would drop it.

"tell me!" she said sitting closer.

"yeliz I would give her some space if I were you," sonic said.

Then the bell went and I couldn't have been a better time, I got up and walked to class, sonic and yeliz got up and followed me.

After school I was walking back taking the loger way as I needed air. I stopped off at the shop to get a drink and carryed on walking it was getting dark , then suddenly I heard a nosie from behide. I looked behide me and someone was there I carryed on walking but faster I got into a woody area and then someone put there hand on my shoulder and I turned around, and got ounched in the face, and fell to the floor with a yell, I got up and ran but the guy chased me and punched me again and I fell again and yelled again with a louder vosie but hit my head on the floor,

-normal veiw-

Just a mile away walked a black hedgehog that heared the yell and knew that voies anywere and ran to were it came from when he got to where it came from he saw Roxy laying on the floor unconscious.

"get away from her!" he said in a dark tone.

The guy just igronerd him.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shouted in a very drak tone.

The man got up and turned around like he was going to him Shadow but as Shadow could read minds he saw it come and punched the guy so he went flying. Shadow picked Roxy up and run away, he couldn't take her home because he didnt know were she lived and the only opption was to take her back to hims house.


End file.
